1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medication administration systems and more particularly pertains to a new medication administration system for allowing a user to administer shots of medication to animals while maintaining a safe distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medication administration systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, medication administration systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,734; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,162; U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,494; U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,370; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,490; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 188,927.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new medication administration system. The inventive device includes an application assembly that has a syringe assembly that is coupled within the application assembly. A trigger handle of the application assembly is operationally coupled to the syringe assembly such that actuation of the trigger handle actuates the syringe assembly. The syringe assembly is adapted for administering medication to the animal when the syringe assembly is actuated by the trigger handle. A needle assembly is coupled to an end of the application assembly. The needle assembly is in fluid communication with the syringe assembly. The needle assembly is adapted for piercing the hide of an animal such that the syringe assembly is adapted for applying medication to a blood stream of the animal when the syringe assembly is actuated by the trigger handle. A sling assembly is for carrying a medication supply assembly. The sling assembly is adapted for selectively coupling to a user. The medication supply assembly is in fluid communication with the syringe assembly such that the medication supply assembly is adapted for supplying medication to the syringe assembly.
In these respects, the medication administration system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to administer shots of medication to animals while maintaining a safe distance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of medication administration systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new medication administration system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to administer shots of medication to animals while maintaining a safe distance.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new medication administration system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the medication administration systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new medication administration system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medication administration systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an application assembly that has a syringe assembly that is coupled within the application assembly. A trigger handle of the application assembly is operationally coupled to the syringe assembly such that actuation of the trigger handle actuates the syringe assembly. The syringe assembly is adapted for administering medication to the animal when the syringe assembly is actuated by the trigger handle. A needle assembly is coupled to an end of the application assembly. The needle assembly is in fluid communication with the syringe assembly. The needle assembly is adapted for piercing the hide of an animal such that the syringe assembly is adapted for applying medication to a blood stream of the animal when the syringe assembly is actuated by the trigger handle. A sling assembly is for carrying a medication supply assembly. The sling assembly is adapted for selectively coupling to a user. The medication supply assembly is in fluid communication with the syringe assembly such that the medication supply assembly is adapted for supplying medication to the syringe assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new medication administration system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the medication administration systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new medication administration system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medication administration systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new medication administration system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new medication administration system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new medication administration system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such medication administration system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new medication administration system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new medication administration system for allowing a user to administer shots of medication to animals while maintaining a safe distance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new medication administration system which includes an application assembly that has a syringe assembly that is coupled within the application assembly. A trigger handle of the application assembly is operationally coupled to the syringe assembly such that actuation of the trigger handle actuates the syringe assembly. The syringe assembly is adapted for administering medication to the animal when the syringe assembly is actuated by the trigger handle. A needle assembly is coupled to an end of the application assembly. The needle assembly is in fluid communication with the syringe assembly. The needle assembly is adapted for piercing the hide of an animal such that the syringe assembly is adapted for applying medication to a blood stream of the animal when the syringe assembly is actuated by the trigger handle. A sling assembly is for carrying a medication supply assembly. The sling assembly is adapted for selectively coupling to a user. The medication supply assembly is in fluid communication with the syringe assembly such that the medication supply assembly is adapted for supplying medication to the syringe assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new medication administration system that would be its long reach, portability, large capacity, and marking capabilities. The long reach of this product could greatly reduce the users risk of injury when attempting to give injections to livestock.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new medication administration system that includes an integral marking system that would eliminate the need to perform this task as a separate step and could, consequently, provide a higher degree of accuracy.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.